Ghost Clown
by AllTheBooksInTheWorld
Summary: Takes place three years after Allen leaves the order. The Order thinks Allen is dead though Lenalee and party believe otherwise. There's been no trace of him and strangely enough there's been no movement from the Millennium Earl either. See what happens next. ;) AllenXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**This is my first Fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy, and I apologize in advance if there are any Mary sue's or cliches. :P I'd love it and really appreciate it if you would review or give me feed back! Thanks a lot! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, only this fan-fic/OC's, everything else belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

**Chapter one**

It's been three years since the Akuma stopped attacking humans and disappeared; it's gotten to the point where the people who've never seen an Akuma started to believe once again that the demons were merely a myth. That the people who died didn't go out by the hands of monsters in the night, but by accidents or human crimes. I know otherwise.

I will always remember the night those hideous creatures broke into our farm house on the edge of town. My father was locking up the barn late that night, we had a big harvest, it was a night to celebrate; unfortunately my father never got the chance to. The demons surrounded him on his way back to the house, his death was quick. They knew there were others living in the house across from the barn. Our mother was smart, much smarter then many others in our town. She was one of the few who believed the Akuma existed when the rumour first broke out.

It was her precautions that let us live that night, my brother and I. At the first whispers of demons my mother had gotten to work on an underground cellar hidden under the kitchen floorboards.

The three of us were finishing preparing dinner, my mother was putting the roast on the counter and my brother and I were setting the table, when we heard a loud set of explosions coming from the yard. I was too young to know what was happening and Nathan was even younger than I so I doubt he had clue.

"Mummy, what's going on?" my brother asked trying not to stutter.

Even before he finished speaking she was pushing aside the table and opening the secret cellar, "Don't worry honey, everything's gonna be fine."

I almost believed her too, her smile was so pure and honest as she helped us into the dark space. I looked back up at her as she prepared to put the boards back in place; she knew she didn't have much time left.

"Now you listen to me carefully, once I've put the boards back you can't make any noise. You must be as quiet as you can." Her voice was steady as she said this.

"For how long?" I asked in a small voice.

"Not for long, just until tomorrow morning, when the sun is up. Things should be quiet by then." There was a loud noise outside the house causing her to pause before she continued, "Reina… when the sun comes up and everything is quiet take your brother to Mr. Farris's house and tell him what happened. He'll take care of you while I'm gone. I love you." There was a shaky quality to her voice when she said I love you.

I wanted to say it back but I never got the chance, the instant she finished she was putting the boards back in place over our heads. I could hear her move the table back into place and walk toward the entry way. She didn't scream when the Akuma came for her, but we heard her die all the same.

When all was quiet and light could be seen through the cracks in the floor I led Nathan up into the kitchen. The house was a mess; the entrance was completely destroyed leaving a gaping whole in the wall. Our mother was nowhere to be seen, there was nothing but a layer of ash coating the floor and the clothes she had worn last night littered the ground. We went to Mr. Farris's house like our mother told us and we've been living there ever since. It's been 10 years, I'm 18 now and I still believe the Akuma are out there somewhere.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

"Reina, get up! You're going to be late for work again!" Yelled a gruff voice from downstairs. I cracked my eyes open and groaned as the clock across the room struck 8:00. I was supposed to have gotten up 20 minutes ago. I threw the covers off myself, grabbing the clothes I'd set out on the dresser the night before and stumbled my way to the bathroom two doors down the hall. I changed and brushed my teeth and hair at the same time hoping to conserve time. When I finally managed to get downstairs and into the kitchen my adoptive father Jed Farris was already putting my breakfast in a paper bag.

I kissed him on the cheek as I grabbed the bag and ran out the door, "Thanks Jed!"

This would be my third time being late this week; the boss wasn't going to be happy. By the time I got to the station it was 8:43, 13 minutes late. Better, definitely better than last time.

"Miss Reina! You're late… again!" barked a man standing in the doorway to the chief's office at the back of the station.

"Sorry Inspector, I'll try harder tomorrow." I said with a sheepish grin.

"Right, you say that everyday and it hasn't happened so far."

I raised my eyebrows, "That's not true! I'm only 13 minutes late today, I was 21 minutes late on Monday. See I have been getting better." I had a full blown grin on my face now, his eyebrow twitched in response.

"Well at least we know you can actually tell time and haven't been winging it this whole time. Now before you waste anymore of it, report to officer Moore and get some work done."

The rest of the day consisted of loads of paperwork that needed to be filed or stamped. There wasn't a lot for someone in the police force to do know-a-days, they lived in a peaceful town and there was very little crime committed. Any crime that actually was reported was petty theft by a traveler that happened to be passing through. I couldn't help but think while I worked how things were much more lively a couple of years ago.

It's an awful thought, thinking of the Akuma as a way of making work more interesting. If you think about it, shouldn't we be wondering what happened to them? These demons that we've feared for such a long time just up and vanish, it doesn't make sense. There has to be something missing. I wouldn't rest until I figured out what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! Sorry I've been gone so long, I'm gonna try to get chapter 3 out faster. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Thanks to pink9571 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The light from the moon shone ominously off the cloaked figure, making the white locks sticking out from under his hood glow silver. He surveyed the sleeping city from his perch in one of the trees edging the dense cluster of stone buildings. It seemed like ages since he'd been here, it brought back memories.

He found it strange that he'd find himself here once again, even more strange to find a lone demon travelling such a long distance to such a peaceful place. There was definitely something important here but what he could only guess.

He didn't feel the presence of any innocence and there were no phenomena to indicate otherwise. Still he would stay until he knew what the Akuma was planning. There was no point in destroying the Akuma now only for another one to take its place, no, he would wait until he knew its purpose or until it attacked.

* * *

Today seemed to stretch on and on the more I thought about tomorrow and what needed to be done. It would be my first time back to the house in 10 years; Jed wouldn't allow us to go near it after the incident. He went there himself but only once, he need to get our clothes and belongings.

He said he didn't touch anything that was our parents, I would be the one to go through it. I'd be clearing out the house of all the things Jed left behind and selling the property to anyone who wanted to buy it. I hadn't told Nathan yet, I was nervous he would get upset over the house being sold.

It felt like I had lain awake for hours before I got up to check the time, it was 1:30 in the morning and I was supposed to head out at 7:00. Tonight was one of those nights where you wished you lived in the arctic because you thought you would melt from the heat. I went over to the window and pushed the glass all the way up relishing in the fresh air that swept in. I stood there for a few minutes, elbows resting on the ledge, looking out at the sleeping houses.

I've always loved this neighbourhood, the houses were nice, the people nicer and if you looked to the roof tops you could see the towering spires of the towns most important buildings. To the left I could see the pointed roof of the mayor's mansion, straight across was the stone tree statues of the park and just to the right was-

My mind went blank when I turned to look at the hulking body of the church. My eyes were glued to the black silhouette of a man standing atop the head of a church gargoyle. He seemed to fade in and out of my vision like a mirage the longer I stared, till after about a minute he disappeared completely.

* * *

The city was silent and the lights of the people were out, all except one. The girl was illuminated by her bedside table lamp, dressed in loose white tank-top and black baggy shorts. Her wavy brown hair was tied up in a clumsy ponytail. She was looking out over the tops of the buildings, seemingly lost in thought.

Almost as if feeling my gaze she turned to look at the church and froze as her eyes feel upon me. He had the feeling he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't place it. They stared at each other for a few moments more before he melted into the shadows.

* * *

When I finally fell asleep my dreams were plagued with images of cloaked haunting figures and twisted shadow faces. The scariest part was that I couldn't tell if the faces were human or not, there was no depth or distinguishing features just endless broken smiles.

The next morning utterly exhausted I got ready in near silence hoping to sneak past my brother without alerting him, though this thoroughly failed when I opened my bedroom door to find him standing there looking quite unimpressed.

"H-Hey Nathan, you're up earlier than usual…" I said with an awkward smile.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Reina really, you honestly think Jed wouldn't tell me?

"I was hoping he wouldn't-

"Seriously I have every right to come with you, I'm 16 and it was my house too. It's not like were going to get attacked this place is the epitome of boring."

Of that last part I wasn't so sure, not after the strange thing I saw last night. Though I couldn't even be sure I did see something last night, it could have been the lighting or the heat making me see things. Maybe I wasn't even awake and dreamed the whole thing. Besides he had a point nothing ever happened here, we were lucky, our city is known for its low crime rates.

I looked to the ceiling and sighed. It didn't matter what I did he would find a way to come along, might as well be able to keep an eye on him.

"Fi~ne, but you can't go running around doing what ever you want. Our job today is to go through the house and pack stuff up. Got it?"

"Got it!" He chimed with a grin.

I pinched my nose between thumb and middle finger as he took the stairs two at time when Jed called from the kitchen for breakfast. I followed a bit more slowly. Breakfast didn't last long for I wasn't all that hungry and Nathan seemed to want to leave as fast as possible so he vacuumed his food like a black hole.

"I left boxes in the barn last time I was there, so you can use those for packing. Anything you don't want to keep leave in the house and they can be sold with the property if they're still intact. The things you want to bring home put in labelled boxes and I'll pick them up with the cart tomorrow." Jed said, worry plain in his eyes.

I gave Jed a hug and turned to Nathan, "You ready to go or what?"

* * *

**Yeah~, two unknown figures introduced in this chapter! XD Next chapter's going to be real interesting, characters are going to meet and stuffs gonna go down. So tell me what you think and if you have any questions or cool cool suggestions please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3 - The photograph

**Hi peoples! So first off to answer my beautiful reviewer they should be meeting in the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait, it's around that time of the year when teachers hate their students and give them tons of projects before the exams… So yeah lots of stuff going on. But I will still try to write as much as possible. :D Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The outside of the house was overgrown with weeds, and ivy stuck along the sides of the buildings from being unattended to for so many years. My eyes were drawn to the gapping hole where the front door used to be, ragged and falling in. The barn was little better off, with the sagging doors barely hanging from their hinges. In between the house and the barn there were still parts of the ground where bare earth could be seen. These were created by the poisonous exploding bullets the Akuma use as weapons.

So first things first Nathan and I went and retrieved the boxes from the barn and placed them in the entryway. Grabbing a box I headed into the kitchen, Nathan only hesitated a second before following. There was dust covering every surface, though none of it was the human ash left behind from a demon attack. That had been gone since Jed came. I turned to look at Nathan.

"So where do you want to start?"

His lip was caught between his teeth as he looked to the different connecting rooms. His eyes fell once to our parent's room before fixing on the living room.

"I'll take the living room, you can do mum and dads."

"Alright, well you can join me whenever you're done…"

I knew that the only reason he didn't choose their room was because he figured I wanted too and I guess he felt I had more of a right. As silly as the reasoning was I did want to do mum and dads room. I took a breath and walked over to the closed door, turning the stiff knob and opening the chipped white wood surface.

Aside from the layers of dust the room looked just like it did in my memories, all dark wood furniture and gold fabric accents. All our furniture was home made by our father so I wasn't surprised to find the dresser and desk were still in good condition, he was well known in town for his workmanship. Woodworking was what he did in the winter when there were no crops to tend to.

I moved farther into the room and put my empty cardboard box on the desk. I started with the dresser first, sifting through the old garments. As I went through the drawers it was becoming increasingly more obvious that the dresser was used only for clothes, though I searched through them nevertheless. Once I was finished with the dresser I went to the old wooden work desk my father would use for storing his bills and paperwork.

It didn't take me long to sort through everything, most of the papers didn't matter anymore and I didn't think I was going to need any of the fancy letter openers dad had an addiction to collecting, though Nathan might like them. In the smallest of the drawers on the top of the desk held nothing but a small brown box.

The leather box was smooth and worn under my fingers, showing it had been passed between many hands. I lifted the lid and there sitting on the soft cushion was our dads gold family ring. The ring had a square top with rounded edges; the surface was engraved with our family crest.

A tear slid down my cheek as I smoothed my thumb over the cut design. The ring had supposedly been passed down from father to son for many generations, now it would be Nathans. I cleared my eyes before I spoke.

"Hey Nathan! You finished with the living room yet?"

"Yeah just labelling some boxes, be there in a minute!"

There was nothing else in the last of the desk drawers. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Nathan, we'd go through the rest of the room together.

"Hey, I put the box by the front door. Well, I suppose it can't _really_ be called a door anymore it's more of a hole…" He trailed off when he made eye contact.

Slowly he came over and sat on the bed beside me. "I know that face, what did you find?"

I crossed my legs under me and handed him the box, "It's for you. Dad said it gets passed down from father to son." I couldn't help the sad smile that slipped through.

Nathan hesitated, seeing my expression.

"Maybe you should keep it; I don't think dad would care. Besides you are kind of a tomboy, you hate dresses and anything girly."

I messed my hands in his hair playfully. "Idiot, I'm not upset about who gets the ring. I'm sad that dad couldn't be here to give it to you."

He took the box and gave my shoulder a light shove. I returned the gesture.

"So! We still have the closet and the drawers under the bed to do, you going to help me or what?" I said jumping to my feet.

After slipping the ring on his middle finger and the box into his pocket Nathan said with a grin, "I'll take the closet; I don't think your short legs can reach the top shelf."

"Hey! I'm not short, 5'7 is a little over average height!"

Nathan laughs as I head toward the bed. He wasn't that much taller than me, only a couple inches at 5'9. I kneeled on the floor and started with the top left drawer. The first visible thing in the drawer was an old bound hard cover book. It was a photo album. The photos start when mum and dad first moved into this house, years before I was born, then they stop a couple of months before the attack.

I fan through the empty pages all the way to the back of the book and open the little pouch stuck to the back cover for extra photos. I was expecting it to be empty because of all the blank slips in the album but it wasn't. Instead there was a single family picture. The four of us, me being carried in my dads arms and Nathan in mums, were out in the yard in front of the newly painted house.

I held the picture up to the light for a closer look, though when the picture entered the light fine blue letters could be seen. There was writing on the back of the photograph. I turned it over and examined the elegant looping script.

_It's my fault, the accident that I'm sure will happen... _

_I was a fool and put you in danger. I just hope I'll be able to hide it before they come._

_I've left it with you, be careful. It's more important then you know._

It was my mother's handwriting. I flipped it back over and stared once again at the picture. There was only one other copy of it that I could think of and it was sitting on my bedside table.

_I wonder if there's writing on the back of mine as well_…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN... Lol :D**

**Whoo, Chapter three complete! I'm so excited to write the next chapter, finally the encounter! xD **

**Please leave reviews or questions, they always make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Church

**Hello readers, **

** I think this is the quickest chapter I've ever written, Got it done in about a week! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

As I sat on my bed in my favourite grey baggy sweats and brown tank top, towel draped around my neck I couldn't help but think about the strange figure in the old church window.

_It was starting to rain as Nathan and I hurried through the streets trying to make it home before we were completely soaked through our clothes. We had taken nothing but the small items that would fit in our pockets; everything else was stored in the boxes for Jed to pick up tomorrow. I was holding the photo album under my coat to shield it as I ran. _

_We were just passing the church when one of dads' letter openers fell from my pocket and into the street. I stopped and went back to pick it up, it had fallen right at the entrance to the abandoned church. As I picked it up I gazed up at the dark ominous structure. __Everything was quiet in the cool evening rain. There was a light mist starting, making the glass from the large bay window shimmer. While I stared at the window a sinking feeling started in the pit of my stomach. My body went cold, I wasn't the only one staring through the glass; there was something or someone inside looking back at me._

The rest was a blur as Nathan and I ran back to Jed's house. It's happened twice now; the first time I couldn't be sure but now I was certain. There was something in that church and I needed to know what.

As I thought about what I would bring with me to the church my eyes wandered the room. There was nothing different aside from the random objects on my desk that I had taken from our old house and stored in my jacket pockets.

I took dads homemade letter opener simply because our family crest was on it, the old photo album (the picture was bothering me) and the earrings mum got for her 10th anniversary. I wasn't one for earrings because I hated when the thin metal ends jabbed my neck, but these ones were small hoops that clasped inside the other end. Once you put them on you don't have to take them off.

I sat down in my desk chair and pulled the family picture out of the back of the album and set it in front of me. I turned it over so I could see the handwriting; I was still confused as to what the lines meant.

_It's my fault, the accident that I'm sure will happen…_

_I was a fool and put you in danger. I just hope I'll be able to hide it before they come._

_I've left it with you, be careful. It's more important then you know._

I'd been trying to piece it together since I read it and the only incident I could think of was the Akuma attack, but how could that have been my mothers fault? How could she have possibly known those _things_ would come to kill us? Then there was the question of what she hid. She did hide Nathan and I in the cellar but she uses 'it' not 'they' in the warning.

"I've left it with you, be careful. It's more important then you know…. What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" I slumped backward in my chair, half hanging upside down half falling off. I spun my chair in a lazy circle letting it stop on its own. The chair came to a halt facing the other side of the room where I spotted my upside down bedside table with it's upside down picture frame.

I lifted my head and slowly got up, ambling over to the table I picked up the photo in its silver frame. It was an exact match for the one on my desk. Lying down on my stomach in the middle of the bed I removed the silver backing on the frame releasing the photo.

It was blank; there was no writing, no warnings of doom and no mystical eye opening message from mum. I had the picture in one hand and the frame in the other. Sighing I was about to put the picture and frame back together when there was a huge crash and my door was thrown open. In my panic I lost my hold on the frame and it smacked into the floor with a hollow crack.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Nathan asked scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

I raised my eyebrows, "Uhh yeah, you scared the shit out of me! What was the big crashing noise?"

"Oh! Yeah... I need your help with that, I may or may not have broken the fold-able stairs for the attic… can you come check it out?"

"Alright, I'll come and save your pathetic hide." I teased, "Give me two seconds."

After he closed the door I reached down and picked up the picture frame, the front looked the same but on the back there was a large crack running along the bottom. I was surprise at the extent of the damage because the frame was supposedly real silver, plus this section of the frame was thicker than the rest of it. Upon closer examination the inner portion of the frame where the crack formed was not made out of silver but an alternate material.

I inspected the crack with my thumb nail and felt it go into the crack and through.

"Huh… It's hollow, well then how do I open it?"

I ended up forcing a flat head screwdriver into the crack and prying the rectangular sheet open. Yes it was not the cleanest way of opening it but I wasn't known for being a patient person. Inside was black coloured foam rolled up into a tight log shape, kinda like a rolled up carpet. I grabbed the foam out of the frame and unrolled it. Resting in the center was a necklace.

The necklace was a thin silver rectangle a little smaller than the length of my thumb, strung on a thin silver chain. There were no markings on the surface of the rectangle; it was smooth and devoid of scratches. It was beautiful.

"Reina you coming?"

I clasped the chain around my neck and went to help Nathan.

* * *

The street lamps cast long shadows across the entrance to the alleyway, making the figure look like a broken flickering image cast from a flame. A grisly smile split its face from ear to ear, it was time. Finally it appeared; the Akuma could easily sense it's presence now but it would wait, oh it would wait. The demon was fond of its twisted games.

* * *

I had gone to bed after helping Nathan with the stairs, as it turns out he'd only jammed the closing mechanism. It was the earliest I'd gone to sleep in weeks and I slept soundly till morning. Today was the first time since I started my job at the station that I was out of the house early enough to make it there without running and still have a couple minutes to spare. The air was cool and the streets were empty as I walked my usual root past the park. I was about half way there when the voice of a man called out from behind me.

"Miss? Is it alright if I ask for some directions? I seem to be a bit lost."

"Of course." I said as I turned around to help him. But there was no one there; the stone pavement was deserted.

"I'm over here~." Whispered a giddy voice in my ear. Before I was able to move away I felt a sharp pain in the base of my neck and a light falling sensation, then my vision went black.

* * *

My body was stiff, my bones ached from the cold and my clenched jaw throbbed from the pressure. I cracked my eyes open slowly and the room swam around me.

"Fuuuck, this is the last time I leave the house early."

I hauled myself to my knees and fought a dizzy spell before scanning my surroundings. I was in a large rectangular room, full of high ceilings and stone pillars. Beautiful stained glass windows stretched up to the domed roof. Everything was coated with a thick layer of dust and grime. I was kneeling in the middle of the main room of the abandoned church.

A deep and crazed giggle floats in the air sending chills down my already frozen spine. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere which didn't make sense because I was the only one in the room. I stood up and turning in a full circle looked for the source.

"Hehehe I'm over here~!" The voice sang mockingly.

I didn't care if it seemed cowardly, I wasn't going to stick around to face something I couldn't see. I made a dash for the door but only managed to get a couple of steps before my legs were kicked out from beneath me, sending me crashing to the ground in an awkward heap.

I stumbled to me feet again this time not moving. I was a quick learner and I wasn't a fan of face-planting at full speed. I stood there just scanning for any signs of motion.

Something solid collided with my back and I was thrown back to the floor this time landing on my arm.

"You won't find me with those eyes girly." the thing called.

"Really, Well what about mine?"

There was a flash of silver then a deafening explosion that sent my hair into my eyes. I was sitting with my legs at awkward angles wiping away the hair and dirt to clear my vision when the second voice spoke again.

"Even with your ability you can't hide your soul from my eye Akuma."

I looked up to see a cloaked figure with silvery white hair standing midair a foot or two above the ground where the old church alter used to be. He was looking at the floor beneath his feet as he spoke.

"What is it you plan to get from this girl, I know you don't want to eat her, otherwise you wouldn't have waited hours till she woke up."

The Akuma appears beneath the new comer grinning, "And why should I tell you~?"

* * *

**Hope you liked Allen's entrance as much as I did~. xD**

**Reviews are welcome and very much wanted, if there's anything you think I could improve on let me know. **

**I'm always looking to improve my writing skills! :P **


End file.
